yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Ichigaki
Dr. Ichigaki is a mad scientist and the manager of team Ichigaki during the Dark Tournament. Appearance Short and stumpy, Dr. Ichigaki stands more than a foot shorter than each of the members of his team. He has long, pewter hair on the sides of his head, though the top of his head is completely bald. His facial features consist of a large, wrinkled forehead; a high, wide, mischievous smile; large, pointed ears; and a large, indented chin. He wears a white lab coat with a yellow shirt underneath, and he usually stands with his arms around his back. Personality Ichigaki, evil and cunning, exploits humans as test subjects for his countless experiments and inventions. Using his most prominent invention to suppress the human conscience, Dr. Ichigaki has no qualms about turning kindhearted individuals into emotionless killing machines. Ichigaki views the members of his team as mere objects of his own improvement, chuckling over the fact that he has virtually destroyed their inner selves and has replaced them with the sole instinct to kill. Background Sometime before the dark tournament (the exact timeframe is never revealed in the anime), Dr. Ichigaki approaches the students of the renowned master Mitamura, crying as they attempt to bear the sight of their dying master. Claiming to have the ability to cure their master's disease, Ichigaki vows to heal the master in return for the bodies of three students: En, Ryo, and Kai, whom Ichigaki views as the strongest of Mitamura's students. Seeing no other solution, the master's pupils agree to the Dr.'s proposal, not aware that he caused Mitamura's illness himself. With the three fighters' bodies available for his use, Dr. Ichigaki enters the Dark Martial Arts Competition, where he meets Yusuke and team Urameshi. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Dr. Ichigaki's team faces Team Urameshi in the Second Round of the Dark Tournament. Taking advantage of the absence of Hiei and Kurama, Ichigaki convinces Team Urameshi to play out the round in a 3 vs. 3 battle royal format, in which his percentage of victory is calculated at 99.95%. Pushing the stakes even further, the scientist also persuades Yusuke to agree to give up his body to Ichigaki in the event of a Team Urameshi loss. As the round begins, Team Ichigaki gains a quick upper hand, with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter completely on the defensive. It seems as though Team Ichigaki has lucked out, with Yusuke fighting without his spirit gun and Kuwabara refusing to fight, knowing the true nature of his opponents. After taking a heavy beating from the techniques of En, Ryo, and Kai, Kuwabara is seemingly able to reach into the boys' inner-selves, temporarily causing them to nearly come to their senses. Yusuke, vengeful of the damage suffered by Kuwabara, acquires a sudden burst of spirit energy, allowing him to easily dodge Team Ichigaki's attacks and deliver powerful blows of his own. It is the masked fighter, however, who finishes the match, using the spirit wave to defeat the three fighters, while freeing them of Ichigaki's invention. With one last trick up his sleeve, Ichigaki injects himself with a special fluid, quadrupling in size to become a giant, green, muscular beast. Yusuke, however, fails to be intimidated, as he delivers a series of blows culminating in a fatal sky upper cut to Ichigaki's chin, sending the doctor halfway across the stadium to his ultimate demise.